Jeff the Killer x Reader Lemon
by SadoGothGirl
Summary: A Jeff the Killer x Reader lemon for all the Jeff-obsessed peeps. Warning: Non-Con/Rape content dark story! Read at own risk! 0u0 3 First fic :p
1. Chapter 1

You crept down a dark hallway, feeling chills against your skin. The air felt like metal enveloping you in its cold grasp. You shivered, the hairs at the nape of your neck standing on end as you hugged your arms close to your chest. The walls around you were blurred and your heartbeat sped up. You could only see the sliver of light, creeping from the underside of the slightly ajar door ahead, the only door. The warm light was comforting, yet eerie. You reached out to grasp the handle. _Only a bit closer…._

You wake up with a start. Staring into the blackness all around you, you remember you were dreaming. You still have chills, and wipe the cold sweat off your forehead and came into contact with the soft, fluffy fabric of your blankets. It was a reassuring feeling, that you were awake now. But you weren't certain whether your dream had been a dream or a nightmare. You had a feeling whatever was through that door wasn't kind. You dragged the heavy blankets off of you. You were suddenly very warm. You had forgotten to turn the air conditioning on last night. It is summer, after all. Plagued by scorching days and equally scorching nights. _Global warming doesn't exist, my ass. . . ,_ you mutter.

The one good thing about this summer was your parents being gone. It gave you your long awaited freedom. Though, you were a bit paranoid sometimes, being alone in a quiet house. Though, the only other resident as far as you knew was the stupid possum in your attic. You were too lazy to set traps. You hear bumps and scratching from up there, but it's too damn creepy to crawl up into that dark space. Better just keep letting it eat away the roof, you laugh to yourself. Your pitch-black draped windows obviously can't tell you what time it was, and your computer light would probably blind you. You silently slide out of bed and open your bedroom door. You step down the narrow hallway, hearing the floorboards creak slowly beneath you. So annoying! Sticking your hands out in front of you to avoid collision, you feel along the side of the living room walls. Your eyes are open, but everything is still black. You wonder if this is what it is like to be blind? Everything is silent, except for the damn floorboards. Noisy house! You feel along the walls in search of a lightswitch, but find only rough wall. You know this house like the back of your hand, but in the dark you're hopeless. You stumble and almost stab yourself with the side of the kitchen table. Even the crickets were apparently asleep at this hour. Finally, you feel the smooth plastic cover of a lightswitch to the living room. Fumbling for a moment, you switch on the light, and take a moment to adjust your eyes, when you see somebody in front of you. A young man in a white hoodie, his face concealed beneath his hood, his hands carelessly in his pockets. He was tall and intimidating. You forced yourself not to scream as he looked up and smiled- _his mouth was sliced open._ You lean against the wall and stare in horror as he stares at you wickedly. He was pale and frightening. You stop breathing as he pulls out a long sharp knife from his hoodie pocket and waves with it. In his snarling, mocking voice he whispers,

"Hello, there."

You scream as he grabs you by the neck and holds you against the wall, the cold blade of his knife against your throat. It is cold and menacing against your skin, and you look in horror at the details of the young mans face. Jagged cuts sliced at the sides of his mouth, and cold, piercing and maniacal eyes staring at you. He held a powerful hand against your lips, keeping you from shouting out. His hand is freezing!

"Be careful, little girlie, what you do. Jeff has been watching you a while…!" He jeers.

You panic and have a million different things racing through through your mind. _He"s been watching me?! Oh God, what is he going to kill me?! Is he here to rob me, oh man, I don't want to die!_

Sensing your panic, his insane smile widens.

"Yes! Keep that expression! It's amazing when you squirm for your life!"

He licks his lips, and grins at you. A childish grin.

"You're my new little toy! Now- _let's play."_

He releases you, and in that moment, you run for your life. You sprint down the hall to the kitchen, not caring where you go, as long as you get away. Running through the darkness, adrenaline pumps through your veins. Panting heavily, you pull on the back door and a surge of fear goes through your body- It's locked! You twist the knob again and again, but it won't budge- _the lock has been broken._ You swing yourself around with panic. You scream as you come face to face with the man. He grasps you by the wrists and pulls you down with his powerful hands. He drags you to the floor and overpowers you again. You hit the floor with a thud, and he pins you down.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ I thought you'd be more fun!" He says with a disappointed look at you on the ground, helpless. You start to sob as you become angry.

" _Get off me, get off me now! What do you want with me?!"_

"Well you're not in the position to be telling me what to do, now are you?" He laughs. He lowers his head towards your ear and whispers to you.

" _I love it when they cry."_

You gasp and almost scream as he leans towards you again- _is he going to kiss me?!_

He licks the tears from your face with a crazed smile.

" _ **Goodnight, girlie.**_ " He smiles.

"Huh-?"

He pulls something over your mouth, and everything is black.


	2. Chapter 2

You shudder and open your eyes, back aching. Propping yourself up on your arms, you sink into something soft and comfortable. You shiver and hug your sides, looking around you into darkness. The air smells. . . . dusty. Vision blurred, and confused, you gasp as a light flashes on. A young lady is standing in front of your bed, looking worried and very concerned, staring at your face.

"Woah, what happened!" She gasps and puts both hands on your freezing cold cheeks. "Damn, _! Your face is cold as ice! What the hell? Are you sick? Should I call a doctor?" She looked at you, genuinely concerned and eyebrows furrowed, thinking what to do.

"N-no, Sarah, it's okay- I just had a bad nightmare."

"Well, must've been a pretty bad one! I woke up when I heard you tossing and turning! Oh, poor thing! I'm going to go make you some tea!" She scrambles out of the room, shutting the wooden door.

Worried old Sarah. She is your room mate. You think? Yeah, you're pretty sure she is. That nightmare sure did a number on your head. Your eyes now adjust to the bright room. It is fairly small, various furniture in random places. You were never one for feng shui, anyway. You gingerly stand up and walk over to your wooden dresser to fetch your notebooks. Underneath piles of brightly colored dresses (ugh), you find three black notebooks without titles. You may not be one for feng shui, but you are certainly one for drawing! Ah, months of accumulated anime binging paid off for your improved art skills! You did sorta like Death Note, though! L was pretty great. You could hear pots and pans clattering loudly in the kitchen. Only Sarah could turn making tea into a full-blown chemistry experiment.

Opening up your pitch-black art notebooks, you turned to a drawing of a chibi L you forgot about. You "awwww" silently in your head.

Your prize drawings are always your realistic portraits, though. You drew Sarah, friends, and just random people with nice faces! You flip to a drawing of Sarah to find ripping claw marks in the pages. Your mouth falls open. _What is this?!_ You flip to the next portrait. Red marker scribbled up and down the page furiously…. The next page- somebody has drawn clown faces on all your art! You flip to your favorite drawing- blood stains the page. As you stare in horror at your masterpieces, destroyed, the sounds of clattering cookware cease. It is silent.

You stare, wide-eyed, mouth open and silent at the silent door. You stand up once more from your bed and swing open the door-

" _Hello, girlie."_

Your eyes snap open and meet black eyes staring into you. You scream- wait. No- you don't. His hand is covering your mouth, cold and aggressive. Your back is in agony, and you realize you are on a hard concrete floor. The man from before is on top of you, pinning your body into the ground. He is forcing you into the ground with his strength, but looks like a freaking maniac! His smile was wider now, and much more disturbing. You know you had no chance against this guy. He is going to kill you. You might as well try it- you bite down into the palm of his hand, feeling cold blood running down your lips. He looks down, amused. He removes his hand from your mouth, holding the bloody hand up to his augmented smile. He licks the blood from his palm.

"Well done! I would applaud you, but it seems you have prevented me from doing so." He grins with frightening canines.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with!" You are tired of this. Hot, wet tears pouring down your cheeks as you scream at him. "Just do it right now!"

The man stands up, towering over you.

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Now, you see, that would be no fun, would it?!" He laughs evilly.

You kept sobbing. _Why is this guy here?_ You were tired of it!

"Y-you don't scare me-", You stutter.

He stops laughing.

" _DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME."_ He stares at you, scowling and sneering. "You're fucking scared! And why shouldn't you be? You were just kidnapped by a stranger in your own home, you're being kept captive, you're probably going to be raped, and you're probably scared you're going to be murdered!" He said with mad glee. "And I must say…."

He leans close to you, staring into your face with cold-blooded pitch black eyes. He whispers:

" _You're absolutely right!"_

You look in horror as the tall man strides away into darkness just beyond your sight. His hoarse voice jeering from farther away:

"Welcome, girlie, to Jeff's Funhouse!"

A creaking noise sounds, and a squeaking metal-against-metal screeches in your ears.

He laughs and laughs as bright blinding lights come up around you, blurring your vision.

You look in horror at the walls of this gigantic room, filled with knives, guns, and bottles of strange liquids strewn everywhere. Unsettling red lights dimly glow in a corner. What you try to focus on is a blurred object in front of you… a desk? You suddenly realize. It's a table, with straps and chains around it.

"NOW! Let's have... _FUN!"_ He smiles.


End file.
